Clone
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Miley returns to the island to reunite with her twin sister,Mikayla.The two bond until something shocking ey falls in love.And it's not with who you think it is.Drama stirs as this startling revolution threatens to tear a family apart.Read about this tale of love,jealousy,and friendship in Clones,sequel to Seeing Doubles.
1. The Arrival

**Hey Guys! This is my brand new story 'Clones', a sequel to 'Seeing Doubles'. I will be co-writting this with my twin, Snitch/Alice. Now, I know that I said that she quit on all things POK, but she just wanted to improve her writing so, she's helping me. **

**Here's the first chapter written by me. The next one will be written by Alice/Snitch. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Arrival **

**Miley's P.O.V  
**I bolted up the stairs of my aunt's house and entered my room. Excitedly, I threw my suitcase on my bed and put as much clothes in it as I could. Today was the big day I was waiting for. I was going back to Kinkow. Normally, I wouldn't be as excited as usual but, since I was staying there, why wouldn't I of been excited?

Once I finished packing, I closed my suitcase and ran back down the stairs to my awaiting aunt. Her back was facing twoards me.

To get her attention, I yelled: "I'm ready!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She said as she turned to face me. "The ballon is already waiting for you outside."

"Okay." My voice was filled with pure joy and excitement. "I feel so bad for leaving you. Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart." My aunt reassures me. "I'll be perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked, still worried about her.

"Yes." She nods her head. "Besides, this is all about you having a great time."

"Thank you." I give her a light-hearted smile. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." She returns the smile. Before I leave, I give her a hug.

As soon as we pulled away, I said: "Bye Aunt Miranda!"

"Goodbye, Miley." She said back. "And don't even think about getting in trouble!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" I reassure her with a slight chuckle. Everybody would think that I'd cause trouble where ever I go. Those people are just hilarious. They don't know how much I've really grown up.

I head towards the door and shut it as I walked out. I walked to the ballon, greeted the guards, and hopped in. Kinkow was far away, so this was going to be a long ride. _Kinkow, here I come..._I thought to myself. I couldn't help but stay excited.

* * *

**10 Hours Later: Still Miley's P.O.V  
**Ten hours passed and we were still not at Kinkow. All this waiting made me exhusted. When I was about to go to sleep, one of the guards told me not to.

"And why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"We're almost at Kinkow." He replied. "There's no time to sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Even though I was told not to sleep, I couldn't help it. I was tired and couldn't really take another minute staying awake. Dozing off, I layed on the ground of the ballon and scrunched into a ball for comfort. The wind was soft and quiet. It was the perfect time to sleep, not to mention it was a quarter to ten at night. I softly yawned and went to sleep. I still couldn't wait to get to Kinkow.

* * *

**14 Hours Later: Still Miley's P.O.V  
**I had no idea how long I've been sleeping, but I was liking it.

"There she is!" I heard a familiar girl voice exclaim.

"And she's sleeping." Another voice said.

"Wow, she looks like an angel when she's sleeping." A third voice said.

"Oh, shut up!" A fourth voice said.

Once realizing who these people were, I opened my eyes to find none other than Mikayla, Brady, Boomer, and Boz gathering around the ballon I was in. I jumped to my feet and smiled to everyone.

"Miley!" They all exclaimed.

I hopped out of the ballon and greeted everyone. "Dad! Mikayla! Brady, Boomer, Boz! I missed you all!"

"We missed you, too!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"So, Miley, have you ever changed your mind on who you like?" Boomer said in a flirty tone.

"Boomer, I said I wasn't interested." I replied. "Did you not remember what happened last time I was here?"

"Pfft, I remembered." Boomer made up an excuse.

"Mhmm." I said, not falling for it.

"That's also Boomer's way of saying 'I had no clue you said that'." Mikayla commented.

"I can tell." I said. "Come here, I want to give you a hug."

I signaled for all three boys to hug me while extending my arms out. They glady accepted the hug. Boz was the first to walk towards me, which creeped me out. Especially since he wouldn't let go.

"Umm...Boz? You can let go of me right now..." I awkwardly said.

"Oh, right." He pulled away, bushing.

"Okay?" I said. "Boomer?"

I extended my arms to him. He smiled before hugging back, possibly engulfed in my smell. I could tell because he said: _'You smell nice.._'. This creeped me out even more that I pulled away, leaving Boomer in his own little world.

"That was weird." I said as I walk away from Boomer and towards Brady. "Maybe you won't be the one to creep me out, Brady."

"Don't worry." He said with a slight chuckle. "I'm not that scary."

"I hope not." I said and huggd him.

After I hugged Brady, I followed to Mikayla to my room, or should I say _our _room. That's right, I'll be sharing a room with Mikayla. Hopefully, she won't bore me to sleep with her boring speeches. Seriously, it's like she prepares them every night. That's creepy...

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry if this chapter next chapter will be written by Snitch/Alice and it'll be updated soon! Please review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	2. Fighting

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**I know that I said that Alice would write this chapter, but since she thinks I expect much out of her, she quit. I knew that she wouldn't be very interested in this since it's POK. Oh, well, I might as do this all by myself.**

* * *

** Fighting**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I open my eyes to my annoying alarm clock. Clenching my fist into a ball, I stop the bothersome noise. Miley must have woken up because she threw her pillow towards my direction and yells, "Dang you, Mikayla!"

"Sorry." I quitely apologize while getting out of bed.

Before I knew it, a throwing knife flew inches away from my face and stuck to the wall. I turn my head to see the source of this, Miley. She was wide awake and giving me a death glare. _I knew I shouldn't of taught her how to use a weapon! _

"Makoola, you better not turn that alarm clock on again!" She threatens and throws another knife towards me.

I ducked as soon as I saw that this one was headed directly towards me. "Calm down, will you?"

With this response, she throws yet another knive and I am forced to run to the bathroom. With quick movements, I lock the door and lean against it.

"Well, someone didn't sleep well." I mumble.

Another knife comes right through the door, making me think where she could of possibly got all these knives. Luckily, The knife wasn't even close to me, but it was enough to scare me. Not wanting to continue this even longer, I quickly change and prepare myself to run as fast as I can, just in case Miley might attack me with another weapon. I slightly open the door peek my head through the opening. Instead of Miley charging towards me, she was no where to be seen. _Where did she go?_

Thinking that it was safe, I walked out of the bathroom with my machete unsheathed. I wasn't going to take any chances. Who knows, maybe she can attack me or something. I caustiously look around for any signs of my twin. I find nothing, but this doesn't stop me. I keep my machete unsheathed as I exit the room. My back was towards the door since I still was still unsure about her attacking me. Once I was completly outside of my room, voices startled me.

"Good morning, Mikayla!" Three voices greeted me.

I quickly spin around to see the three Kings. "Good morning, my Kings." I greet back.

"Woah, Mikayla," Boz spoke. "Why are you carrying your machete?" He points to the unsheathed weapon in my hand.

"Miley attacked me earlier and I'm afraid she might do it again." I explain. The three Kings nod. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah." Boomer replies. "She went to use another bathroom or something."

"Since you're ready, do you mind joining us for breakfest?" Brady asks.

"I'd love to." I smile at my boyfriend's words.

I put my machete back in its sheath and walk the Kings. Boomer and Boz walk ahead, leaving Brady and I to walk side-by-side.

"So, are you and Miley getting along?" Brady asks.

"Not really." I answer.

"How come?" Brady raises an eyebrow. "I thought that you two would've gotten along by now."

"That's what everyone thinks." I comment.

"Don't you two have a love/hate sort of relationship?"

"Yes." I tilt my head slightly. "Wait...Why do you care?"

"I honestly don't know." He shrugs slightly. "I guess I was just curious."

For the rest of the walk to the dining room, we remained silent. Even Boomer and Boz remained silent instead of being loud and annoying. Everything was peaceful until _she _ruined it.

Jumping down from the ceiling, Miley shouted a battle cry before tackling me to the ground. The boys noticed and surronded us- of course they noticed, they were walking next to me. I was struggling under Miley's grasp before getting the strength to turn her over. I finally got the upperhand and held her down.

"Let go of me!" She struggles.

"Leave me alone, then!" I shout back.

This only makes things worse. Miley kicks me, making me stumble back into a wall. Once I finally regain my balance, I see Miley charging towards me with her machete. I unsheath my machete and wait for her to come closer to start the fight. Our swords clash as we try to throw one another off. I take this chance to kick her in the stomach, making her stumble back.

I gave her little to no chance to recover from the kick and charge towards her. Before I can even raise my sword and fully attack here, she moves out of the way, making me attack thin air. I spin around to face her. We circle around each other before charging again and beginning a full battle. She swept-kicks my legs, but I jump just in time to ignore it.

I swing my machete towards her neck but she blocks it with her own machete. She leans back, thinking that she'll get get me. But, I know her little tricks. I know all her movements so this was going to be easy. Of course, she had no idea that I knew about this, but I could still get her. A smirk found its way on to my lips and I started to laugh mechaniaclly.

"Why are you laughing?" Miley stands up straight with an eyebrow raised.

"Because you don't know what I know." I reply with a chuckle.

This makes her give me a confused glance. I take a step back from our fight and surprised her. It was least expected- especially for Miley. She still stood confused, but with her sword raised. Luckly, she didn't had a tight grip on her machete so, I took this advantage to retrive it from her. She was too lost in her thoughts to even stop me from taking it. To take her out of her thoughts, I grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground.

"Ow!" Miley cried in pain. "Not fair, Mikayla!"

"Sorry, but I won fair and sqaure." I stick my tounge out at her in a mocking manner.

"I'll get you next time." She groans as she gets up.

"In your dreams." I simply say. I turn around to see the boys I have been ignoring during my fight with Miley. They were completly frozen and speackless. "Let's eat, I'm starving!" I innocently smile at them while taking my seat.

The boys shrug my behavior off and join me on the table. Actually, Brady joins me on the table while Boomer and Boz go to help Miley up. I still couldn't believe it takes her forever to get off the floor. I mean, she's just _that _lazy. But if course, she wasn't lazy enough to have two weak kings help her up.

Miley's still annoyed from those two after what happened last time, so she really does not want them to be by her sides at all. I mean, she likes them as friends and nothing more. She shruggs the two off and sits in the seat next to me- Brady to my left, Miley to my right. Boomer and Boz settled for the two seats directly across from Miley, obviously. It's a no-brainer to know that they'd be drolling over her during breakfeast.

I still don't get it. Why do they find her attractive when she looks _exactly_ like me? It just doesn't seem to make any sense. I shake this thought out of my head as I finish my breakfeast, but can't. With the way they were looking at her was rather more repulsive than attractive. Seriously, they were watching her every move, possibly noting every single little thing she was doing.

After this, there was a long awkward silence. No one was exchanging conversations of some sort or anything, really. All that was heard from us was the loud crunching of ceral and banging of spoons against the bowls. Anything else was just dead silent.

"Why were you guys even fighting?" Brady shifted his gaze to Miley and I.

"It was all Mikayla's fault for turning on the alarm clock." Miley was the first to reply.

"Well, I'm sorry if waking up early is a bad thing." I say sarcastically.

"Really?" Brady gives us a confused look. "That's why you two were about to kill each other?"

Miley and I nod. This leaves Brady to shake his head. "I'm ashamed of the both of you."

"Why?" Miley asks. "What's so wrong about killing each other over a stupid alarm clock? I mean, we're sisters, we have to fight to get along.

Now Brady and I look at her with disbelief.

"That whole sentence is what's wrong." I tell her.

"I think you guys should spend some time together." Brady suggests. "Maybe, that way, you two can finally get along."

Miley and I look at Brady before bursting out into laughter.

"I'm sorry, Brady, but we'll never get along." I say in between laughs. "That's just how we work."

Miley laughs until she sees what Boomer and Boz had been doing this whole time-staring at her.

"Um...How long have they been doing that?" She points to Boomer and Boz.

"They've been doing it ever since they sat across from you." I reply.

"I think I'm full." Miley pushes her plate away and walks out of the dining room.

Seconds later, Boomer and Boz exuse themselves from the table and go the same direction Miley went.

"They must be falling for her _hard_." Brady watches his brothers leave the room.

"No kidding." I nod my head in agreement.

"So, if you're not busy later, do you want to hang out?" Brady slips his hand into mine and leads me out of the dining room.

"Sure." I say. Something then hits me. Not literally, but I mean a thought. An idea had just sprung into my head. "Maybe I should hang out with Miley so we can get along better, like you had suggested. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Brady smiles. "It _was_ my genious idea, anyways."

"You goofball." I playfully push his shoulder. "So, I'll go hang out with Miley."

"But first," Brady starts. "I have to get Boomer and Boz _away_ from Miley in order for you to do so."

I mentally slap myself. I couldn't believe I forgot about that. "Right, but how?"

"That's the problem, I've got no clue." He shruggs.

That's when Brady and I just decide to pull them into different directions. I take Miley to the plaza while Brady takes his brothers to their shared room to play pool. We both know that a game of pool won't help Boomer and Boz in anyway, but it's enough to direct them away from Miley. And this is when I start ''getting along'' with Miley.

"Let's just hope nothing disasterous happens." I say to Brady before we drag our siblings off to different directions.

"No kidding." Brady pulls his brothers away from Miley while trying to get them out of their little ''trance''.

* * *

**What did you guys think of Chapter 2? I know that normally don't update during the week, but since I had no homework from today, I took advantage of it. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I think you'll find the next one interesting since Mikayla and Miley are ''bonding''. **

**Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	3. We're Bonding?

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long delay! Here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OC, Miley. **

* * *

**We're...Bonding? **

**Miley's P.O.V  
**"Where are you taking me?!" I ask my twin for what was the tenth time.

"Just wait!" She continues dragging me. I roll my eyes and wait patiently. But, I can't do that. Every time Mikayla pulls me someplace, I can't help but question her where we are going. We eventually come to a halt at the plaza. Mikayla lets go of my arm and grins at me.

"Why did you take me here?" I point to the plaza. "The guards are just here training."

"That's why I brought you here." Her smile widens.

"For what? To watch them epically fail in fighting?" I ask deafening enough to have her hear me through the clashing swords. What I didn't know was that I said it deafening enough for all the guards to hear. They all stopped fighting and faced me, a glare forming on their faces.

"Sorry.." I apologize. They shrug me off and go back to their sparring games.

"I brought you here because I wanted for us to get along." Mikayla tells me.

"Brady made you, didn't he?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "Please don't tell me you agreed with it."

"Actually, I wanted to do it, myself. Brady just assisted me by pulling his brothers away from you." She replies.

"Why do you want to go through this?" I couldn't help but continue to ask questions. "You know that we'll just end up having _another_ fight."

"Would you just stop questioning me?!" She sharply exclaims. "We will get along by doing the one thing we have in common: sword fighting."

"Whatever." I say lamely. My voice was very plain, but very formal. I was in no mood what-so-ever to sword fight.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Mikayla hands me a machete and unsheathes her own in the process.

"Mikayla, I don't want to fight." I complain.

"You have to." Mikayla says.

"Fine!" I finally make up my mind. "But only because I like to sword fight."

"Whatever." Mikayla mocks me.

I stick my tongue out at her in a mocking manner. We both get into a fighting stance with our swords raised. At least in this fight, I can try to beat her to get her back for what happened this morning. People say that violence is never the answer, but like I ever care. Ever since Mikayla taught me how to sword fight last time I was here, I've been wanting to learn how to use other weapons. It just seems so fun! But due to Mikayla, I'm permitted to have a small supply of weapons because she thinks I'm not really trust-worthy. Why does she have to be such a party-pooper! It's like she never tries to have fun! She's just so boring! Every time I try to make her a fun person, she begins lecturing me about how she can't be changed. She should at least try to be fun sometimes!

Back to what's previously happening, Mikayla was the first to make a move. She threw several of blows at me, which I successfully block. I swept-kick her legs with my machete, but she immediately ignores it by doing a back flip. She charges towards me, but when she aims for my head, I duck and kick her in the stomach, causing her to stumble back. Mikayla falls to the ground, making me think that it was a perfect time to attack her. Just as I got to her, she knocks me down by using her leg. I groan slightly as I fall face-first. As I turn on my back, I see that Mikayla has gotten up and was ready to attack. I sigh in frustration as I get back onto my feet. Now, I was really angry at Mikayla. Charging at her wasn't such a smart idea. As soon as got close enough to her, she flipped me to the ground.

"Would you stop doing that?!" I yell at her.

"No can do." She playfully smirks. I get back onto my feet, only to have Mikayla flip me once more.

"Seriously?!" I yell in an annoyed tone.

As I get up again, I make sure to not have Mikayla flip me. She was about to grab my arm again, but I used my machete as a shield. Knowing that I could actually hurt her with the machete, Mikayla used her machete to block me as well. We both try to knock each other off, but that's useless since we have the same amount of strength. Once we broke apart, I started to throw many blows at her, which she easily blocked. Mikayla was about to aim for my stomach, but I ignored it by cartwheeling. Usually, I don't to do flips, but since I'm a skater boarder, it's easy for me to do.

When I aim for Mikayla's neck, she ducks. I would try to aim for her neck again, but she'll keep ducking, so what's the point? Mikayla swept kicked my legs, but I ignored it by doing a back-flip. For a while, Mikayla and I stood in place, both of us contemplating our next move. Then, I realize something. Mikayla didn't have much of a grip on her machete. She was also putting all her weight on her right leg. Last time I was here, Mikayla taught me a little fighting trick. Of course, I soon learned the trick after she actually did it on me.

The trick was to see which leg they were putting all their weight on. That way, you can knock them off by the leg they have no weight on. **(A/N: I apologize if this doesn't seem to make any sense. I just didn't know how to write it.)**This may seem like not much of a big deal, but it's enough to knock your opponent down. I got tired of standing around and waiting for Mikayla to make a move, so I thought that it was the perfect time to do the trick. I hurdled forward, startling her. Her eyes widened as she had no clue as to what I was doing. I swept-kicked her left leg, knocking her down to the ground. A small victory smile forms on my face. I was proud of what I have done.

"Not fair!" Mikayla complains. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"Too bad, I won." I stick my tongue at her in a mocking manner. I felt kind of bad for knocking her down hard, so I helped her up.

"You know, that was kind of fun." Mikayla smiles slightly.

"It _was_ fun." I find myself smiling wider than before. "We should do it again sometime."

"Why, so you could try to kick my butt again and make fun of me while at it?" Mikayla's smile fades as she raises an eyebrow.

"No, but seriously, we should do it again." I reply.

"Let's go back to the castle." Mikayla rolls her eyes, but can't help to smile slightly. I nod as we head into the castle. Mikayla stops dead in her tracks, causing me to stop as well.

"What?" I ask her in an annoyed tone.

"I just remembered, if we go up stairs or anywhere in the castle, Boomer and Boz will not leave you alone." The look of realization found in her eyes. "Also, I don't think Brady can distract them any longer."

I mentally face palm as I soon realize the problem with that. _How could I have possibly forgot about them? _Worry suddenly filled my body, and I'm pretty sure Mikayla was full of it to.

"Miley!" Two people cry out. This came from the top of the stairs; meaning it was Boomer and Boz. _Oh no.._

"Stop running!" Another voice cries out. "You don't need Miley!"

I'm pretty sure this was Brady. The triplets' footsteps were loud and so was their voices. Before Mikayla and I knew it, all three kings bursted into the clearing; Boomer and Boz running the same pace, Brady, running right behind them.

"A little help, please?" Brady calls for our help. Just as they get close enough to us, Mikayla grabbed Boz, I grabbed Boomer. Together, we stopped them from running and possibly tackling me.

"Let go of us!" Boomer demands, panting.

"Man, that was the fastest we ever ran." Boz also pants.

"You weren't even running fast!" Brady glares at the two.

"Then why are you panting as well if you're a faster runner than them?" Mikayla questions him. It was true that Brady was slightly stronger than his brothers, but not as much. I would know that, due to Mikayla going on and on about him on the phone. She talks way too much about him...

"Try holding them down." Brady replies, slightly complaining.

"You pushed us into a wall!" Boomer defends Boz and him.

"You ran into the wall without my help!" Brady also defends himself. This thought makes Mikayla and I giggle lightly. The thought of Boomer and Boz running into a wall by themselves is pretty funny. Boomer and Boz were about to attack Brady, but Mikayla and I held them down.

"So, did you too bond well?" Brady tries to change the subject.

I glance over to Mikayla who slowly nods in response.

"That's great!" Brady exclaims. "How did you two get along?"

"Sword fighting." I reply.

"Okay?" Brady says with confusion.

"At least we got along." Mikayla points out.

"That's true." Brady nods in agreement. After this, Boomer and Boz finally got out Mikayla's and I's grasp. Once they turn around and face me, I knew that I was in trouble.

"Run, Miley! RUN!" Mikayla quickly shouts. I don't hesitate one bit to start running. I run out of the castle doors to the castle but I was still doomed. Boomer and Boz ran behind me and behind them, trying to hold them back, was Brady and Mikayla. Running quickly, I take off into the jungle, hoping to lose them there. Both boys were determined to get to me no matter what happens. Even if they were to get hurt, they'd still chase after me whether what condition they were in. Seriously, they're the type of people to do that. They finally get closer to me. _Oh boy..._

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I wasn't really planning on uploading anything today, but since it's Easter, and I'm in such a great mood, I uploaded! I created an Easter Special and uploaded it this morning, so don't be afraid to check it out! My other story, 'Plot Twist' will be uploaded later today, hopefully. **

**I hope you guys liked the fight scene that I wrote by myself! I know that it's not best, but at least I tried. The next chapter will probably be something you didn't see coming... Please Review!**

**Happy Easter Everyone! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	4. A Shocking Surprise

**Hi there! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! **

**I believe this chapter will have you rise out you seats, possibly from being so shocked. I did warn you in the previous chapter that it will be something you really didn't see coming. I normally don't do things like 'Previously on...'. I only started to do it because I thought that it would remind people of the last thing that happened just in case you forgot or something like that. Enjoy! :)**

** Disclaimer- I own nothing other than my OC, Miley.**

* * *

******Previously on _Clone_:**

_"Run, Miley! RUN!" Mikayla quickly shouts. I don't hesitate one bit to start running. I run out of the castle doors to the castle but I was still doomed. Boomer and Boz ran behind me and behind them, trying to hold them back, was Brady and Mikayla. Running quickly, I take off into the jungle, hoping to lose them there. Both boys were determined to get to me no matter what happens. Even if they were to get hurt, they'd still chase after me whether what condition they were in. Seriously, they're the type of people to do that. They finally get closer to me. Oh boy..._

**A Shocking Surprise**

**Mil****ey's P.O.V  
**As soon as Boomer and Boz caught up to me, I was practically a goner. I took this time to climb into a tree and hid there. Hopefully, this is enough to make them not notice me. As I sit in the tree, I watch my friends and siblings burst into the clearing, filled with much confusion.

"Where'd she go?" Boomer rubs the back of neck while searching for me. The others shrug. They look around for me, still bewildered, but finds nothing.

"I guess we'll just find her back at the castle." Boz sulks.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Boomer also sulks. The two Kings walk back to the castle, leaving Brady and Mikayla behind.

"What to do now?" Mikayla asks as she watches the two leave.

"I don't know." Brady slightly shrugs. He glances towards the direction his brothers left, "Maybe, just tell them that Miley doesn't have feelings for them."

"But won't that leave them heart-broken?" Mikayla states.

"It will..." Brady pauses to glance down at his feet. With a small sigh, he looks back up at Mikayla. "But its the only way to stop this whole thing."

"It probably is." Mikayla nods.

"Let's go back to the castle." Brady says quietly.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a second." Mikayla says. "I just need to...think."

Brady nods before walking in the direction to the castle. Mikayla walks around, looking thoughtful, and making me wonder what she was possibly thinking about. With a blink of an eye, Mikayla somehow quickly disappears. She probably walked fast enough for me not to see her, or I'm just that bad at seeing things. Before I knew it, someone tapped me on the shoulder, leaving me to be frozen in shocked. I slowly turn around, only to become face-to-face with Mikayla. Letting out a small scream, I jump out of the tree and fall to the ground, all due to Mikayla frighting me. She jumps out of the tree and laughs slighty.

"Man, you should of seen the look on you face when you screamed!" Mikayla holds back a giggle. "It was just so hilarious!"

"It was not!" I grunt as I get up. "How did you get up there so quickly?" I dust the dirt off my clothes.

"I walked." She says sarcastically. I send her a death glare which makes her smile brightly as a response.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the castle." I shrug her off and walk to the castle.

"But what are you going to say?" Mikayla quickly catches up with me.

I turn around and face her, "I'm going to tell them who I really like. Maybe that will cease the tension going on right now." I calmly say as I answer her question. Yet again, I shrug her off and continue walking until she has another question to annoy the heck out of me.

"But won't that just lead into more trouble?" She continues asking.

I face her once more, but with more of a temper towards her. "You ask too many questions! With whatever will happen, let it happen!" I storm off, not really wanting to face my irritating twin.

* * *

**At the Castle:  
**I walk through the open doors of the castle and enter the throne room. There, I see the three Kings sitting and talking. Mikayla enters a second later, and sits next on an arm of the throne, next to Brady. She smiles at him, making him return the smile, and intertwine their hands together. Everybody then suddenly gives me their attention.

"I have a confession to make." I sigh. Everyone, but Mikayla, rises out of their seats as they hear me say this, "I do like one out of the three of you."

"Is it me?" Boomer asks quickly. "Because, if it is, I knew it!"

"No it's not!" Boz yells at him. "It's defiantly me!"

"No!" Boomer yells back.

"Yes!" Boz continues to yell.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"I said YES!"

"But I said NO!"

"Well I said YES!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, N-" Boomer was about to continue, but Boz cut him off by slapping him. Boomer glances up at him, "You shouldn't of done that, monkey boy." The two begin having a violent slap fight. _They should seriously start growing up so these pathetic fights would stop..._

"Oh, would you two stop it!" Mikayla shouts as she interrupts the two brother's fight. "Just let her talk!" Annoyance was very evident in her voice.

"Okay, okay." Boomer tries to calm her. "We will."

All eyes are now on me. I suddenly feel nervous knowing that my answer wasn't going to satisfy anyone. My palms start to shake and my face is probably turning red from being so nervous. It was pretty obvious that I didn't want to say it. The attention I got wasn't making anything better, at all. "B-B-B." I choke on my words.

"Which one of us do you like?" Boz's eyebrow furrows as he gets curious.

My gaze shifts over to the raven-haired King who was still holding hands with my twin and quietly mumble, "Brady."

* * *

**Oh, suspense! I bet you guys defiantly didn't see that coming! What will happen now that everyone knows that Miley likes Brady? How will Boomer and Boz react to this? How will Brady react to knowing that his girlfriend's sister likes him? Most importantly, how will Mikayla react to knowing her sister likes her boyfriend? That will lead into some serious drama! Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	5. The Problem With Love Traingles

**Hi! Here's the new chapter! **

**The previous chapter, of course, left you very shell-shocked. It's not really a great thing to hear that your sister likes your boyfriend. Nor is it to hear that your crush likes your brother. That just causes a HUGE load of drama. Enjoy! ****And some of you knew that this was going to happen? I was amazed at the thought of how you figured it out without that chapter out yet! Actually, it might of probably been a bit too obvious with the summary of this story, but oh well. :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing other than my OC, Miley.**

* * *

**Previously on **_**Clone**_**:**

**_Miley's P.O.V._  
**_All eyes are now on me. I suddenly feel nervous knowing that my answer wasn't going to satisfy anyone. My palms start to shake and my face is probably turning red from being so nervous. It was pretty obvious that I didn't want to say it. The attention I got wasn't making anything better, at all. "B-B-B." I choke on my words._

_"Which one of us do you like?" Boz's eyebrow furrows as he gets curious. _

_My gaze shifts over to the raven-haired King who was still holding hands with my twin and quietly mumble, "Brady."_

**The Problem with Love Triangles**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"You like who now?!" Everyone but Brady asks.

"I know, this is bad!" I sheepishly smile. "But you wanted to know! All of you wanted to know!" I try to defend myself.

"Yeah, but don't you know that secrets are supposed to be secrets?" Boz asks.

"I can't believe you like our brother and not us!" Boomer exclaims sounding disappointed. "How could we not know see that every girl chases after Brady and never us!"

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you guys." I gesture towards Boomer and Boz. "You should of known that you I didn't like you two so that lead up to only one person, Brady."

"Enough about Brady!" Boz exclaims, infuriated at me. "We don't want to hear it!"

The two glare in between Brady and I before leaving to go to their shared room. The loud stomps of their feet told us that they were still angry and didn't want to talk to us. They also yelled something that was impossible for us to hear because of how high their room was from the throne room. It just sounded like a bunch of muffled noises. When the door was heard slamming shut, that left Mikayla, Brady, and I to stand in an awkward silence while exchanging similar looks.

"Excuse Miley and I, Brady." Mikayla spoke, breaking the silence. "We need to...talk." She glares at me when saying the second sentence. This gave me a feeling that she was not happy at all with me. When receiving a slight nod from the boy, she dropped Brady's hand, which was still intertwined with her's, and roughly pushes me upstairs, to our shared room. _This can not be good. _

Once the door was completely shut behind and locked, Mikayla faces me, her machete unsheathed with anger running through her body. Much anger. She edges closer to me, her machete was raised.

"Look, Mikayla, before you do or say something to me, I just want for you to know that-" I quickly apologize to my very angered twin.

"Save it for later." She instantly snaps at me while cutting in between my apology. "I don't want to hear it."

"Just let me apologize!" I continue to back up from her until my back was against the wall.

"No." She holds the machete just inches away from my neck. "I'll let you explain, but no apologies."

"Okay, it all started ever since last summer." I begin to explain while staring at the sharp blade of the machete that almost came in contact with my skin. "After I left Kinkow, I started to get these sort of "feelings" for people. I usually don't, but I can't believe I did. Any ways, my feelings grew even more when I was back home. When you began talking about Brady over the phone, that was the same time my feelings began to grow. Since you knew that I already didn't like Boomer or Boz at all, I started to like Brady. It just made it worse that you kept talking about him. It just made me fall in love with him! Why did you think that I tried to make you stop talking about him?!"

"I thought that it annoyed you." Mikayla lowers the machete by my neck.

"It did the first week." I hold my breath when the blade of the machete is now being held inches away from my chest. _Mikayla is really scaring me today..._ "But then, I got used to it. I tried to tell you the day I got here, but I was afraid you were going to do the same thing you're doing to me right now."

Mikayla slightly lowers the machete again, "So what you're saying is that, you kind of had feelings for Brady, but when I started to talk about him, you feel in love with him?" When receiving a slight nod from me, she continues, "So, this is all my fault?"

"No, it's not." I shake my head. "It's all my fault for thinking that everything will just be alright if I told you who I liked."

"It can't be yours." She states. "If I hadn't stopped babbling on and on about Brady, you would of still been love-struck free."

"This bonding thing of ours is just making things worse right now!" I state.

"It kind of is." Mikayla nods in agreement as she sits on her bed. "But, if we were or were not bonding, we would be killing each other right now."

"True." I nod my head in agreement while sit next to my twin. "Mikayla, you know that I don't like to get in the way of you and Brady. I would never do that to you."

"You were the one who set us up in the first place, so why would you get in the way?" Mikayla states.

"That, is also true." I nod while remembering what happened last summer. "Can you forgive me?" I shift my gaze to my twin with my best puppy-dog eyes, hoping that this will make her forgive me.

"Yes, I can." She smiles slightly. "And, you can't _always_ get me with that look. That's what Brady does whenever he wants something from me."

"Does he get whatever he wants when he does it?" I ask.

Mikayla looks down in shame, "Yes." This causes me laugh slightly, which only makes Mikayla shake her head and punch me playfully. "It's different with him!"

"How?" I continue to laugh.

"He's Brady!" She states. "He's one big goofball, so he has an excuse!"

"He's also your boyfriend." I taunt her.

"Oh, stop it." Mikayla rolls her eyes.

"So, we're good?" I ask while standing up.

"We indeed are." She confirms.

I smile at her response before I realize something. "What am I going to do about Boomer and Boz?" The smile on my face quickly fades as a frown is now appearing.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "Honestly, I forgot about the problem with them."

"What do I do now?!" I begin to panic. Boomer and Boz is one thing, but trying to solve the problem with them, is another.

"Calm down!" Mikayla tries to stop me from circling around the room and almost pulling my own hair out. "Go talk to Brady, maybe he can help since he knows his brothers the best."

I nod in understandment before exiting the room, in search of the raven-haired boy. _Hopefully, he wasn't in his room with his brothers._ This thought of his brothers being there made me panic again. I calmed myself as I reached the door of the Kings room. Before I could even knock on the door, I hear several of threats coming from inside of the triplets room. _This is not good. _Hearing the threats, it was obvious Brady was in there, getting yelled at by his brothers. _I have stop this, I have to stop this now._

Just as I open the door, without bothering to knock, a pillow comes flying my way. It was about to hit me, but I blocked it by ducking.

"How dare you!" Boomer exclaims with much anger. Another pillow is thrown, but it is thrown towards Brady.

The raven-haired boy ducked, "I was no part of this, I swear!" He ducks behind the pool table as yet another pillow comes flying in his direction.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I interfere with the triplets current fight. All three boys stop what they're doing and look at me. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"Get out of here, Miley!" Boomer insists on me leaving right away. "This is no place for you to be!"

"I don't care!" I exclaim. "I just want to fix things in between us."

"There was no "us" to begin with." Boomer corrects me. "Now, get out!"

"NO!" I defend myself. "Not until you let me talk!"

"NEVER!" Boomer and Boz shout in a union.

"Who do you want to talk to any ways?" Boz insists on knowing.

"Brady." I mumble while trying to smile innocently at the two.

Both boys glare towards their brother, "The traitor." They mumble a new nickname for him.

"You can have him." Boz walks away to sit on his bed.

"We don't need him." Boomer continues to glare at Brady as he sits on his own bed. I glance towards Brady who was still cowering in fear behind the pool table.

His head pops up to see that his brothers were not talking to him. "Guys," He quietly says.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Both brothers yell. "THE BOTH OF YOU!"

With this outburst, they gave us a slight heart attack-they made us jump from how loud they were. Recovering from the mini heart attack, I make the raven-haired boy follow me to someplace Boomer and Boz won't yell at us-my shared room with Mikayla. Mikayla saw us enter and quickly shot-up from her seat. She walked over to Brady and gave him a quick explanation of how we needed his help to calm his brothers, which he immediately nodded to, telling us that he would help. My twin and I sighed in relief, having the raven-haired boy agree. But, of course he would agree to it- if Mikayla hadn't asked him, he wouldn't even answer at all if it was me.

Brady couldn't help but ask why I would even like him when he knew I knew that he was with my twin, Mikayla and I just shook our heads, making him change the subject. We honestly don't need to be questioned right now. Brady told us things about Boomer and Boz-things that we can use to make them forgive me. Hopefully, and soon, Boomer and Boz would forgive me.

* * *

**That concludes this chapter of Clone! I hate to say, but this story is ending pretty soon. I don't plan on making it very long, so it might have a couple more chapter and that it. Don't think I'm going to make about fourteen chapters for it, 'cause I won't. _Seeing Doubles_ might have been about eleven chapters long, but I don't see this story becoming very long. This might end on around, say, probably the seventh or eighth chapter, I don't know. Review while this story is still up! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	6. We Won't Forgive You

**Hi! Here's new chapter! **

**It's been decided, I will have seven chapters to this story. I'll add an eighth chapter as well, but that will be a short epilogue. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing other than my OC, Miley.**

* * *

**Previously on _Clone_:**

**_Miley's P.O.V_**  
_Brady couldn't help but ask why I would even like him when he knew I knew that he was with my twin, Mikayla and I just shook our heads, making him change the subject. We honestly don't need to be questioned right now. Brady told us things about Boomer and Boz-things that we can use to make them forgive me. Hopefully, and soon, Boomer and Boz would forgive me._

**We Won't Forgive You**

**Miley's P.O.V  
**"Boomer and Boz can get extremely sensitive at times, so don't let them down so hard." Brady finishes explaining.

I nod in response after listening to the boy inventively, "Anything else I need to know? Maybe something to calm them so they aren't angry at me anymore?"

"Hmmm..." He looks thoughtful. "You could try to reason with them. They might not listen, but you can still try."

"Okay, I will." I slightly smile at the boy, "Thanks, Brady."

"You're welcome." He returns the smile. "If you need back-up to tame them, call Mikayla and Mason."

"Why me and my dad?" Mikayla questions him.

"Isn't is clear enough that they now hate both Miley and I?" Brady asks in response. "It's not like they'll stop and listen to us."

Mikayla nods, shifting slightly when coming to an uncomfortable position. "You know what's really bugging me?"

Brady and I look up, with confusion, at the girl sitting before us, "What?" We ask.

"I don't really understand how Boomer and Boz like Miley, when she looks exactly like me." She answers.

"That doesn't make any sense at all to me." I agree with my look-a-like.

"Me either." Brady also agrees. After Brady's comment, we remain silent, wondering about similar things-how Boomer and Boz likes me. It seems to be questionable since I am Mikayla's twin and they are falling in love with someone who looks exactly like her. Boomer and Boz have known Mikayla for less than I have, and yet they call me the attractive one? Maybe it's because Mikayla has no effect on them and I might do. Or, maybe they haven't paid any attention to Mikayla's looks until I came along. I just don't know! None of this seems to make any sense!

When I left last summer, I thought that the two had finally decided to get over me but, I was wrong. Completely wrong. I mean, I told them that I had no feelings for them what-so-ever and didn't really want to have a boyfriend. And now that I have feelings for their very own brother and admitted it, it just made things worse! I'm not very intelligent for beginning that whole mess. Now that I'm seeking help from their brother to make them forgive me, probably isn't going to help. It's all because of my things are getting out of hand!

"I'm going to talk to Boomer and Boz." I break the silence, getting up and walking over to the door.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Mikayla asks, worried for my sake.

"Why else do you think I'm going?" I ask in response while rolling my eyes in the process.

Just as I open the door, Brady calls after me, "Wait!"

"What?" I ask, slightly annoyed that the two wouldn't let me leave.

"Do you really like me?" Brady asks, making me throw one of Mikayla's pillow's at him. This was the same question he tried to ask me earlier, and I wasn't going to reply to it. Instead of replying to the boy, I roughly slam the door behind me as I go to the Kings Room.

I slowly walk in the empty hallway as I edge closer to the Kings Room. My palms were shaking and my face was getting red. It's clear enough that I was nervous of the two-I don't want for them to yell at me again. The worse that could happen is that they could never forgive me and they won't talk to me forever. The thing that makes this thought worse is that I'm actually staying on Kinkow now, so I might get the cold shoulder from them every time I'm near them. Pushing these thoughts aside, I entire the Kings room. With a light, but loud enough knock for them to hear, I instantly gain there attention.

Just as I open my mouth to say something, I'm cut off by Boomer, who sounded calm and relaxed when he spoke. That was strange. "Don't even think about it, Miley." Boomer glances at me, sadness and anger was shown evident in his eyes, "We don't want to hear it."

"You didn't even know what I was about to say!" I state.

"You want us to forgive you." Boz says, taking a banana in his hand and pealing it without looking at me in the eyes. "Don't, 'cause, it won't work."

"But, guys," I begin. "I'm really sorry! I truly am!"

The two begin to laugh. With a raised eyebrow, I ask, "What's so funny?"

"You tried this on us last time you were here." Boomer answers, holding back laughter.

"So?" I was still confused at the point they were trying to make.

"This time, it won't work on us." Boz answers, taking a bit of his banana.

"Please, please, please forgive me!" I desperately plead.

The two just shake their heads, "No can do."

"Why not?!" I slightly whine.

"You broke our hearts!" Boomer exclaims. "Do you think that you can fix a broken heart?"

"No." I slowly shake my head. "But please!"

"No!" Boz says. "Never!"

"Get out of here, Miley." Boomer points to the door, "We won't forgive you."

I nod while walking out of the room, ashamed and disappointed of how I haven't gotten the two to forgive me.


	7. Forgiven

**(VERY last chapter of the story before the epilogue that's coming soon. Which, by the way, should I or should I not do?)**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing other than my OC, Miley.**

* * *

**Previously on _Clone_:**

_**Miley's P.O.V.  
**"Get out of here, Miley." Boomer points to the door, "We won't forgive you."_

_I nod while walking out of the room, ashamed and disappointed of how I haven't gotten the two to forgive me._

**Forgiven**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**Brady and I were currently sitting in my room, talking and waiting for Miley to come back. Hopefully, Boomer and Boz forgave her, and everything is better. If this didn't work, I might as well storm into their room, forcing them into forgive her. I don't want to cause any difficulties, but I would do anything to fix this mess. If I were to force Boomer and Boz to forgive her, I would eventually have to tell them what happened and why Miley's really trying to get them to forgive her.

Before Miley being forgiven came into our conversation, I had insisted on why Brady wants to know if Miley really likes him or not. It was more than obvious that I was slightly angry at him for even asking. I just didn't understand.

"I was just curious!" Was all he answers. With an eye roll from me, he tries to defend himself. "It's not like I like her or something! I only like you!"

I shake my head, snatch a pillow, and throw it at the boy, causing him fall backwards and out of his seat. "Like I'll believe that."

"Are you mad at me?" He sits up and gives me an innocent look.

"Not by much." I shake my head. "Just never ask a question like that again."

"But, I was just curious!" He continues to defend himself as he sits down on the very end of my bed.

"Whatever." I lay on my bed. I then ask a question I had thought about, "Do you think Boomer and Boz accepted Miley's apology yet?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "I hope so."

Right after Brady says this, Miley bursts into the room. She slams the door roughly and throws herself onto her bed, pillow covering her face. She lets out a long frustrating sigh and proceeds to kicking her legs. This was an obvious sign that Boomer and Boz didn't forgive her. Brady and I exchange similar glances.

"Everything alright?" I glance at my twin, my eyebrow creasing.

"No everything isn't alright!" She exclaims while glancing back at me. "They won't forgive me!" Her head hits the pillow and she continues making noises.

"Well, you don't have to put your anger out on that pillow." Brady comments. "What did it ever do to you?"

I hold in a giggle, knowing that my look-a-like won't be up for this. Especially at a time like this. Miley's head shoots up, sending the boy a death glare. "Now's not the time for jokes."

"Sorry if I wanted to get a laugh out of you two." Brady says.

"Ignore him." I shrug the boy off and concentrate on my twin. "We need to help you with Boomer and Boz, and _fast_."

"No, where have you been the last fifteen minutes?" She sarcastically says. "In Wonderland?"

You've got to admit, even though Miley wasn't trying to be funny, she made it seem as if it was a joke. Brady, being the goofball he is, he had to make a joke of it. "I wish." He says disappointedly. This made us burst out into laughter, no matter how serious we were trying to be at the moment. We were laughing hard that we each fell on the floor, still laughing. After a while we finally got back to serious business, each one of us still holding back out laughter.

"So, what now?" Miley glances at me.

"Maybe you can reason with them." I suggest.

She then looks at me in disbelief, "What do you think I tried to do?!"

"I mean, tell them the whole story." I say. "Tell them why you had fallen in love with someone that wasn't them."

"Don't you know I've also tried that?" She asks, not curious in what I have to say anymore.

"I think Mikayla's going somewhere with this." Brady agrees with me. "If you tell them the whole story behind this, they might not hate you anymore."

"You're only agreeing with her because you love her." Miley states, teasing him. "If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't even be listening right now."

"That's not true!" Brady says.

"Isn't it true Mikayla?" My look-a-like questions me.

I slowly nod, "It's true."

"No it's-!" The boy cuts himself off as he realizes it. "Yeah, it's true."

Miley and I smile at him before getting back on topic. "So, I tell them the entire story?" Miley asks.

"Yes." I nod.

"Can I do it tomorrow?" Miley's whines slightly. "I don't think Boomer and Boz will be up for it today."

I take a moment to think before deciding, "Okay, but do it _tomorrow_."

"I won't forget!" She lays in bed and stares at the ceiling.

"Well, I should get going. It's almost time for dinner and we wouldn't want to miss that." Brady says.

"I'll go with you since I have nothing better to do until then." I suggest as I walk up to the boy. While smiling at me, Brady takes my hand, leading me out of my shared room, and leaving Miley alone. Once we were in the hallway, there was and awkward yet comfortable silence between us. I didn't enjoy it at all, so I had to interrupt it.

"Do you think Boomer and Boz will ever forgive Miley?" I spoke, breaking the silence.

"They will sometime soon." Brady glances at me, "If there's something I know about the two and their crush with Miley, it's that they love her way to much to stay angry at her."

"But they sounding pretty angry at her back there." I point out.

"Well, yeah. Of course that's true." Brady agrees. "But once they hear the truth or some sort of reasonable answer, they will forgive her."

"Are you sure?" My eyebrow creases as I question the boy.

"One-hundred percent sure." He nods.

* * *

Dinner remains silent as everyone enters the dining room. Brady and I came first, then the others. We sit on the edge of the table, across from one another. Miley takes the seat to my left as Boomer and Boz sit on the opposite end of the table, very far from us. All we do is exchange a couple of glances, and that's it. Some are death glares, others are questioning looks.

No one dares to break the silence, therefore we are forced to eat in silence. It's not very easy to be quiet when there's plenty of hatred going around the room. It was just best if we didn't include any eye contact or conversation of some-sort. Brady and I can take this silence, but can Miley, Boomer, and Boz take it? Of course not. It's highly impossible.

Boomer and Boz started yelling words at Brady and Miley, slightly breaking the silence. They even shouted words that I can't explain due to how rude they were. Let's just say they have some "colorful" language. Those two should really watch what they say at times...

Miley had enough of it. She rises out of her and slams her palms on the table, "That's it!" She looks at the two at the other end of the table, "I had enough of it!"

Boomer and Boz do similar actions as my look-a-like. "Well, it's _your_ fault for starting this!" Boomer rises out of his seat and yells back. "How do you think you can fix this?!"

"Yeah!" Boz agrees. "You do like our brother after all!" He points to Brady who was watching what's happening before him, me doing the same.

"Just let me explain!" Miley says.

The two share similar looks before deciding, "No!"

"You'll understand more that way!"

"Actually," Brady interrupts, nervously laughing. The only reason he was acting so nervous was because he knew what he was about to say was only going to anger us. He was correct. "I'd like to hear this whole story myself."

"Brady!" I rise out of my seat and look down at the boy in front of me, "Didn't I tell you not to bring this up again!"

"Sorry." He mumbles a quiet apology while smiling sheepishly.

"Continue, please." I look at Miley before sitting back in my seat.

"Please just let me explain." She talkes in a surprisingly calm tone to the two.

Boomer looks at Boz who slowly nods. He then looks back at Miley, "Fine." He sighs as both him and Boz sit in their seats, both concentrated on what Miley has to say next.

"Okay." Miley nods before beginning, "It all started last summer."

"You mean last summer, right?" Boz interrupts.

"No, I meant the summer of '79." Miley glares. She loves to be so sarcastic. "Any way's, remember when I said that I didn't have a "thing" for Boomer and Boz?" We all nod and she continues, "Well, instead of being interested in boys, my opinion quickly changed as I got home. I didn't think of a particular boy to keep my eye on. Brady was no where near thought at that time. Or at least until my obnoxious twin wouldn't stop talking about him over the phone." Miley then sends me a glare which I innocently smile back, acting as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Guilty." I raise my left hand and continue to smile innocently.

Everyone's attention goes back to Miley, "So, weeks went on as Mikayla kept talking about Brady. It seemed more like years went on rather than weeks. But, I somehow managed to get through it. After three months of having to bare with it, I actually got used to it. This made me think Brady was a sweet guy, and at the same time, I already knew he was with my twin. I tried to warn you all before hand, but I knew something like this was going to happen. Then, my feelings grew even further. I couldn't control it, it was just so crazy!" She finishes explaining and looks around the room to find nothing but silence.

Silence. No one talked. All we did was trying to process what Miley had just said. For me, it didn't take very long since she had already told me everything...after I threatened her with my machete, of course.

"Can you guys forgive me?" Miley asks after a while, still standing.

Boomer and Boz exchange similar glances before looking back at us. "Your forgiven." Boomer confirms. Both Miley and I sigh in relief as this problem is now solved. We both believed that it this rate, it would be a _huge_ conflict. But it's not. It's now solved and we're now glad of it.

"Do you still like Brady?" Boz randomly asks.

Miley was sitting in her seat when he asked this. "No. I'm...I'm slowly trying to forget about this obsession since I really don't need a boy on my case right now." She decides. For the remaining amount of time, we finish eating our dinner.

* * *

We sit in the Kings room, talking, laughing, and just having a good time. Every conflict that was built in between us is now resolved. No one is screaming, or throwing people's at each other as I've heard. Seriously, what happened to Miley when she tried to get Brady's help? I knew that she had to go to the Kings room since Brady was there. Actually, it was quite obvious hearing Boomer and Boz yell throughout the entire castle. It's either I was dreaming or they really yell that loud...I'll have to decide on the second option for now.

"I still don't understand why Boomer and Boz had some major crush on Miley when she looks exactly like me." I say to no one in particular.

"Yeah." Brady and Miley agree.

"We just do." Boz says. Everyone agrees on this option for now as we get on with our lives.

* * *

You know, it's actually a good and bad thing that Miley is staying here. Good: We can actually bond. Bad: She might mess things up, but that's just her destructible self.

This was the messed up story of how the triplet Kings and I re-accounted with my _Clone_.

* * *

**Now, you decide, epilogue or no epilogue? Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
**The castle radiated happiness throughout the entire day. In its serenity, not one conflict erupted.

Three teenagers lounged in the throne room—one a co-King, Brady Parker, the other two, identical, and as equally as fierce as the other, twins Miley and Mikayla Makoola. Brady sat on the throne, holding hands with his beloved guard girl. The guard girl, Mikayla, sat on one arm of throne, engrossed in a conversation with Brady. Miley sat on one end of the couch, glancing over at her sister, trying to forget about the boy next to her.

It was true Miley has a crush on this boy, but for the past month, she's been trying to deny it for his brother's and her very own twin sister's sake. To her, it's a hopeless case since she hasn't fallen in love with a boy before and is afraid of causing _yet_ another conflict with it. What else do you do when you're madly in love with your sister boyfriend? She didn't know. She really had no idea how to control her feelings for him.

Miley was slowly trying to end this obsession by forgetting all about the boy, which was highly impossible. Well, only in her opinion. Getting rid of a crush that you spent fantasizing over isn't so easy. What to do? She still didn't know. Whenever Brady looked over to her, she'd ignore him by turning her head the other way and come up with some new conversation with her twin. Her heart would supposedly skip a beat when he looked directly at her and she couldn't help but blush slightly.

She couldn't help but think of him as good-looking. You've got to admit, Brady was attractive. It's also something you can't deny. It's something the girls in the village can't even forget about. He's the only king they ever talked about! This made Mikayla become outraged. Well, she already knew that the same amount of boys chased her as girls chased him. But she still didn't do anything about it other than threaten every girl who comes up to him and dares to flirt with him. Mikayla played keep-away when it came to Brady- it's not like she was going to let some other girl steal him from her. He was all her's and no one else's.

Now that she knows about her sister's crush on him, matters become worse. This problem was easily resolved by the twin explaining to her about this. Sure, she threatened her for liking him, but she soon understood the reason. Every village girl was chasing the boy so it's something you can easily accept. These girls were after Boomer and Boz as well, but they just thought of Brady as the better one.

With Boomer and Boz oblivious of this, they had such a reaction to Miley's crush. _Such_ a reaction. Meaning, they were flabbergasted at hearing this. Like Mikayla, they should of seen this coming. But they didn't.

On to what's currently happening, Miley continued to avoid the boy as she talked to her twin. Their conversation was interrupted by Boomer and Boz running down the stairs, wearing the biggest smiles anyone could ever wear.

"You two seem happy." Brady said, seeing the bright smiles on his brothers face's.

"Yeah." Mikayla agreed, nodding her head while looking at the two. "What got you two in such a mood?" She curiously asked, now sitting in her boyfriend's lap. Brady responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Guess who asked us out!" Boomer was the first to speak of the two, excitement evident in his voice.

"Who?" Miley asked, not really interested in what both brothers have to say. "And does it really matter?"

"Well, you're listening to us anyways!" Boz beamed with the same amount of excitement as Boomer while slightly sassing the girl. Miley just rolled her eyes as a response.

"Rebecca and Candace asked us out!" Boomer exclaimed, jumping around the room while doing a _very_ awkward dance. When he stopped dancing, the three congratulated the brothers on finally getting a date.

"But doesn't Rebecca still live in Chicago?" Brady asked after finally realizing that this was a minor issue.

"And since when did she start liking you?" Mikayla also asked.

"She had finally made up her mind and is now a lover of mine." Boomer answered, pointing to himself while trying to act "cool". Truth was, he looked pathetic. Brady and Mikayla were both annoyed of Boomer's selfish being of constantly flattering himself for no reason that they ignored him.

"Now, are you _sure_ that she doesn't want you for your riches?" Miley asked, trying to make a joke out of it. No one believed her. They all met Rebecca before except for, so she doesn't exactly know much about her.

"No." Boomer answered, one-hundred percent sure that Rebecca wouldn't love him for that reason. "And what about you and your love life, missy?" Boomer asked the girl, curious of hearing her answer.

"I don't _have_ one." She answered with a bright smile similar to Boomer and Boz's. "And I don't _need_ one."

Miley decided to move on with her life without a boyfriend. She can live her life by herself without a man holding her back. As if a man will overpower her. She won't let that happen, nor those she like for it to happen.

This was the odd story of Mikayla's _Clone_.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited. You guys are amazing! Now that this story is completed, I can get on with my other story, "Plot Twist", which, by the way, you should check out. I will not begin another story, as I am already busy with_ Plot Twist_. **

**Thank you very much, **

**Brakayla Fan44 :)**


End file.
